Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Braden/Archiv2017
Kritik an Fandom Hi Ben, hab mal den Issue-Tracker überarbeitet und einiges davon in eine Featurerequestsseite übernommen. Weiß jetzt nicht, ob wir das 1:1 ins Community Wiki übernehmen wollen. Was meinst du? Gruß, Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 18:28, 9. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Also wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, willst du beim Issue-Tracker den Abschnitt „Kritik-Links“ ergänzen und zusätzlich die Seite „Feature Requests“ einführen? Was bedeuten die Haken? - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 22:10, 11. Mai 2017 (UTC) ::Die Links könnte man entweder übernehmen oder mal eine Stellungnahme dazu ausarbeiten. Gab ja im Chat den Kritikpunkt, dass wir damals zu ungenaue Forderungen hatten. ::Die Haken bedeuten, dass Fandom dieses Feature bereits umgesetzt hat. Wir sollten zudem mehr zwischen Bug/Issue und Feature unterscheiden. Deshalb zwei Seiten. Beim Erstellen der Featureseite habe ich dann einiges von der Issueseite übernommen, da es eher ein Feature als ein Bug ist. ::Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 22:14, 11. Mai 2017 (UTC) :::Die Idee finde ich gut (Y). Die Haken erachte ich dann allerdings als irrelevant: Umgesetzte Requests könnten dann einfach gemäß Issue-Tracker-Richtlinien, die dann auch auf diese Seite kopiert werden sollten, archiviert werden. :::Noch eine Frage zu den Diskussionen, weil ich glaube, dass du den besseren Überblick von uns beiden hast: Ich habe hier vor einiger Zeit mal den Vorschlag gebracht, die UserTags anzeigen zu lassen, bin mir jetzt aber nicht sicher, ob du das auch schon aufgelistet hast oder ob es schon mal irgendwo besprochen wurde. Ansonsten würde ich das auf der Request-Seite hinzufügen. :::Liebe Grüße :::Ben Braden (Diskussion) 22:18, 11. Mai 2017 (UTC) ::::Okay, stimmt. Das Archiv wollte ich nur im Testwiki nicht anlegen :D Aber dann können wir die beiden Seiten so unterteilen :) ::::UserTags wie die aus dem dev-Wiki fürs Profil gibt es in den Diskussionen nicht, allerdings wird dem Avatar nun ein kleines Icon verliehen, welches den Rang symbolisiert. ::::Hast du noch weitere Links, wo es nützliche Beiträge für uns gibt oder Leute, die man ansprechen könnte? ::::Es freut mich, dass zumindest wir beiden das weitermachen und hoffentlich motiviert das kontinuierliche Fortschreiten dieses Projekts auch andere :) ::::Liebe Grüße ::::Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 22:38, 11. Mai 2017 (UTC) ::::Edit: Hab jetzt noch eine dritte Seite für generelle Kritik, die weder Feature noch Bug ist, angelegt. Was hältst du davon? ::::Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 23:45, 12. Mai 2017 (UTC) :::::Okay, dann hat sich das mit den UserTags erledigt. Nein, leider fallen mir spontan keine weiteren Benutzer ein - die hier verbliebenen haben sich mehr oder weniger kampflos mit der aktuellen Situation abgefunden. :::::Ich finde, man sollte halt nicht zu viele Seiten erstellen, sondern es möglichst zentral sammeln. Daher würde ich es bei einer Issue- und einer Request-Seite belassen und deine „dritte Seite“ als Abschnitt unter der Überschrift „Generelle Kritik“ auf dem Issue-Tracker aufführen. :::::Liebe Grüße :::::Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:03, 13. Mai 2017 (UTC) ::::::Genau wie beim letzten Mal... :/ ::::::Ist zwar kein Issue, aber okay, dann so. Könnte aber "etwas" länger werden ;) ::::::Liebe Grüße ::::::Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 12:45, 13. Mai 2017 (UTC) :::::::Soviel hierzu. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:36, 13. Mai 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Jopp, Geld in die Entwicklung von Features stecken, schön und gut. Aber vielleicht wäre es doch sinnvoller, die Teamgröße mal zu verdoppeln, damit es vorangeht. Will nur keiner da hören. - Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 18:44, 13. Mai 2017 (UTC) Unsere schöne Diskussion Du hattest uns ja die Möglichkeit offen gelassen, wenn wir etwas anmerken möchten, dies auf deiner Diskussionsseite hier zu tun und ich möchte diese Gelegenheit hier mit noch einmal ergreifen. Du hast richtigerweise klargestellt, dass es alles subjektiv ist und deine Sicht zur aktuellen Situation. Ich möchte hier die Diskussion nicht weiter entfachen und es ist keineswegs nötig oder erwünscht, dass du auf das hier antwortest, ich möchte nur eine Kleinigkeit loswerden um mit dem ganzen Thema endgültig abzuschließen. Und zwar dreht sich dein Blog im Kern, wie man auch dem Titel entnehmen kann, um die aktuelle Situation, die ja an einem Tiefpunkt angelangt ist, den es seit der Spaltung 2011 nicht mehr in der Form gegeben hat ''. Ich möchte an dieser Stelle sagen, dass dies faktisch nicht stimmt, im letzten Jahr war es viel schlimmer, am Jahresrückblick ist gut sichtbar, dass wir im letzten Jahr bis auf die kleine Adventsaktion und das auch nur kleine Gewinnspiel am Ende nicht viel erreicht haben. Im letzten Sommer hatten wir unser vielleicht größtes Sommerloch, was die Bearbeitungen angeht. In diesem Jahr hingegen haben wir aber stabile Bearbeitungszahlen, bereits ein großes Gewinnspiel und ordentliche Diskussionen. Aus diesem Grund wirkt es für mich wie Stimmungsmache, das möchte ich hier nur einmal klarstellen und was mir auch zu denken gibt (was vielleicht ja auch nichts zu bedeuten hat) ist die Tatsache, dass vor einem Jahr du selbst noch Admin warst und jetzt, wo du es nicht mehr bist, haben wir ein Tief, wie seit der Spaltung 2011 nicht mehr. Ich könnte hier natürlich weiter ausschweifen und auf wieder auf jeden einzelnen Punkt von dir eingehen, damit würde ich aber nicht viel erreichen. Dies ist ganz einfach was mich beschäftigt hat, was mir zu denken gibt und was ich hier nur einmal zum Schluss noch verdeutlichen wollte. Wie oben gesagt, eine Antwort ist nicht erforderlich oder erwünscht, über allgemeine Meinungen von anderen würde ich mich aber freuen. Noch auf eine erfolgreiche, gemeinsame Arbeit hier --Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 18:36, 26. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Auch ich will mich hier noch äußern: :Du beschwerst dich, wir würden deinen Blog als Stimmungsmache bezeichnen. Tut mir leid, aber das ist in meinen Augen durchaus zutreffend, denn wie Keks oben und Hunter unter dem Blog dargelegt haben, ist er faktisch gesehen an vielen Punkten einfach falsch. Dazu kommt die einseitige und wie es scheint zu deinen Gunsten verkürzte Wiedergabe des Discord-Gesprächs. Das klingt in meinen Ohren schon ein wenig wie Stimmungsmache. :Du hast den Thread u.a. geschlossen, weil seit fünf Tagen niemand mehr geantwortet hat. Als ich das gelesen habe, wusste ich nicht, ob ich lachen oder weinen sollte. Du hast von Anfang an viele Argumente der anderen Seite einfach ignoriert nach einiger Zeit. Letzten Endes hatten wir alle erneut Argumente gepostet, auf die du einfach nicht mehr geantwortet hast. Außerdem ist ein Thread erst dann nicht mehr aktuell, wenn keine der Seiten mehr etwas zu sagen hat. Was angesichts deiner Rechtfertigung im selben Atemzug nicht ganz der Fall war. :Was mich auch stört ist deine Aussage: "In den Kommentaren streiten sich ein halbes Dutzend Benutzer über Formulierungen und wer jetzt was falsch wiedergegeben hat..." Du stellst es als kleinkariert dar, dass ich mich zu deiner falsche Darstellung des Discord-Gesprächs geäußert habe. Tatsächlich hast du willkürlich Punkte weggelassen, die zufälligerweise deine Argumente nicht stützten. Das ist nicht einfach nur eine kleine Pingeligkeit meinerseits, das ist eindeutig Verfälschung der Tatsachen. :Unter diesen Umständen verstehst du vielleicht, dass ich ein paar Dinge gegen deine Aussagen zu dem Blog, den Blog selbst und zur Deaktivierung der Kommentare, die wie ein Rückzug wirkt, habe. Nicht die feinste Art btw, gegen andere zu feuern und dann die Möglichkeit zur direkten Antwort, also die, die alle, die deine Antwort gelesen haben, auch sehen würden, zu nehmen, aber das soll Mal nicht mein Punkt sein, du wolltest schließlich nur "deeskalieren". ;) :Trotz alledem hoffe ich auf eine baldige Klärung der Umstände, auch der von Keks, Hunter und mir unter dem Blog und hier angesprochenen Kritikpunkte, sowie auf eine weitere produktive Zusammenarbeit, :Gruß, 'Kun Skywalker' 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 18:39, 26. Mai 2017 (UTC) ::Weder das Gewinnspiel noch die Diskussionen tragen in der momentanen Situation zur Beseitigung gravierender Defizite im Artikelbereich bei. Dadurch dass kontinuierlich weiter Star-Wars-Medien veröffentlicht werden, aber die Bearbeitungszahlen stabil bleiben, ist es nur logisch, dass die Lücken immer größer werden. Ich habe zu meiner Admin-Zeit diese Problemfelder jedoch nie verschwiegen, aus diesem Grund auch die Task Forces gegründet und die Bearbeitungszahlen transparent veröffentlicht, sodass jeder für sich selbst entscheiden konnte, wie es um die Jedipedia steht. ::Wenn jemand der Meinung ist, dass etwas verfälscht wiedergegeben wurde, darf er gerne mit Zustimmung aller Gesprächsteilnehmer das Protokoll veröffentlichen und damit diese unnötige Diskussion beenden. ::Ich bitte um eine Auflistung aller Kritikpunkte, auf die ich nicht eingegangen sein soll. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:32, 26. Mai 2017 (UTC) :::Ich sehe nach wie vor nicht ein, mir mit dem Gesprächsverlauf Arbeit machen zu müssen, wenn von meiner Seite hier alles klargestellt wurde und du dem auch nichts mehr hinzuzufügen hattest. Auch ist diese Diskussion alles andere als unnötig, zumindest nicht unnötiger als deine "Kritik" an unserer Vorgehensweise, wenn man bedenkt, dass in deiner Darstellung die Standpunkte mal plötzlich gewechselt hatten. :::Gerne werde ich dir alle Kritikpunkte erneut auflisten: :::#Dein Blog wurde aufgrund des hohen Gehalts an falschen Informationen (siehe oben, erneut hier oder hier) als Stimmungsmache bezeichnet. :::#Die Festlegung der Richtlinien für Botschafter geschah durch einen Bürokraten, der das Recht dazu hatte, die Community wurde anschließend hier und via kik informiert, hatte jedoch nichts einzuwenden, dabei wurden die Diskussions-Nutzer im allgemeinen und die Mods im speziellen informiert und nach ihrer Meinung gefragt. Du bezeichnest das trotzdem als wäre das "ohne Zustimmung der Community" gewesen. :::#Du sagst, wir seien an einem Tief, das erstens nicht so schlimm ist wie du es beschreibst und zweitens durch die derzeitige Prüfungssituation vieler Autoren (dich eingeschlossen) entstanden ist – ein Fakt, den du hier (Hunters Antwort) einfach ignoriert hast. :::Wie ich schon mehrfach dargelegt habe, stört mich, dass du sehr viel Zeit mit dem Schreiben eines Blogs verbracht hast, in dem du kritisierst, dass es zu wenig Aktivität im Artikelbereich gibt, selbst aber schon langer nicht mehr mit angepackt hast. Du hastpaar das immer mit deinen Zuständigkeitsbereichen begründet, diese sind jedoch durch jeden selbst festzulegen und außerdem keine feste Bindung, wie ich hier ausgeführt habe, auch darauf kam keine Antwort mehr. :::Dann noch ein Kritikpunkt, der mich noch stört: :::Ich würde mir eine Begründung dieser Aussage wünschen, denn ich konnte die Ausartung durch diese Umstände nicht feststellen, auch wenn ich denke, dass sie auf mich anspielen soll. Ich habe nie im Namen einer anderen Person geanwtortet und nur einmal einen Namen genannt, auch da nur so, dass nicht klar war, ob die Person an der Diskussion auf Discord beteiligt war, sondern nur erwähnt wurde, sie habe einmal einen Kommentar – zwar in Bezug auf die Diskussion aber abseits deiner eigentlichen Kritikpunkte – verfasst und den Inhalt des Kommentars zusammengefasst. Die Klarstellung geschahen auch nicht aus Imagegründen, im Gegenteil, sie geschahen als Reaktion auf eine enorm verfälschte Darstellung der Ereignisse. :::Allgemein stört mich der starke Aspekt der "Propaganda" an deinem Blog durch falsche Tatsachen, verfälschte Wiedergabe vergangener Gespräche oder das allgemeine Anprangern der Administration. Gruß, 'Kun Skywalker' 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 07:41, 27. Mai 2017 (UTC) ::::Ich möchte hier noch einmal im Namen der Administration klarstellen, dass wir dein großes Engagement für dieses Wiki natürlich erkennen und auch sehr zu schätzen wissen. Aber auf der anderen Seite verallgemeinerst du gerne und wirfst oft einfach sehr vielen auch viel vor, wir denken, da solltest du einfach etwas mehr aufpassen, was du wem vorwirfst. Ein weiterer großer Punkt ist das "Wie", wir haben absolut nichts gegen Kritik, wir begrüßen sie sogar, denn nur so kann man sich verbessern, aber bei dir kommt es einfach immer sehr verallgemeinernd rüber, was bei dir häufiger der Fall ist. Ja, die Aktivität war schonmal größer, ja, wir hatten auch schon mehr aktive Autoren und ja, die Qualität und Quantität war auch schon höher, das sehen wir ein, aber bei dir kommt es einfach wie eine emotionale Predigt rüber, es geht, wie von Kun gesagt, in Richtung Propaganda. Der Punkt ist der, ''der Ton macht die Musik. Wir gestehen unsere Fehler ein und geben dir Recht, aber die Art, wie du das ganze rüberbringst gefällt uns einfach nicht, das hätte auch ein motivierender, optimistischer Blog sein können, mit Kritik, aber mit positiver Sicht auf die Zukunft. --Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 11:40, 27. Mai 2017 (UTC) # Mir ist kein „hoher Gehalt“ an falschen Informationen bekannt. Bezüglich des Protokolls: Derjenige, der sich über eine falsche Darstellung beschwert, hat selbst dafür Sorge zu tragen, Beweise für diese Anschuldigung zu bringen. # Über neue Richtlinien wird vor der Umsetzung von der Community abgestimmt, nicht hinterher. Dass niemand außer mir Einwände erhoben hätte, ist kein Argument, da man nicht auf Basis von Apathie, sondern von zählbaren Stimmen zu agieren hat. Außerdem hat ja eine Person (nämlich ich) sich beschwert - also was jetzt? Zähle ich etwa nicht? Ist eine bestimmte Anzahl an Personen nötig? # Prüfungssituationen dauern im Normalfall nicht mehrere Monate an. # Stelle ich die Zuständigkeitsbereiche anderer Leute in Frage? Übrigens: So etwas fasse ich als Provokation auf. # Es bezieht sich nicht immer alles auf dich. # Wo bin ich verallgemeinernd? # „du wirfst oft einfach sehr vielen auch viel vor, wir denken, da solltest du einfach etwas mehr aufpassen, was du wem vorwirfst“ - Ist das nicht verallgemeinernd? Wie ist der letzte Teilsatz zu verstehen? Darf ich an bestimmten Personengruppen etwa keine Kritik üben? # Ich finde, mein Blog ist durchaus optimistisch und motivierend. Immerhin gehe ich auf die aktuelle Situation ein, beschreibe, was sich ändern sollte, und präsentiere Lösungsvorschläge. Beispielsweise rufe ich Leute dazu auf, sich an den Rezensionen zu beteiligen, was durch die massive Polemik gegen mich komplett untergegangen ist. # Wieso muss Kritik denn immer nett verpackt werden? Wieso hat es mehrere Wochen gebraucht, bis zugegeben wurde, dass ich nicht unrecht habe? Ich persönlich erachte das als sehr intransparent. Die Sachen, auf die ich nicht eingegangen bin, habe ich meiner Meinung nach zur Genüge beantwortet. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:10, 31. Mai 2017 (UTC) :#Oben bereits alles verlinkt. Und ich habe nach wie vor nicht vor, das Protokoll hochzuladen, weil das für mich mit Arbeit verbunden ist. Bitte hör auf, das so darzustellen, als wolltest du unbedingt das Protokoll als Diskussionsgrundlage. Willst du nicht, schließlich hast du damit angefangen. Ich halte es für äußerst kindisch von dir, einfach nicht auf meine Vorwürfe einzugehen und immer wieder dieses "Argument" vorzuschieben. Ja, ich bin der Meinung, du hast den Gesprächsverlauf stark verfälscht dargestellt, nein ich sehe nicht ein, den Verlauf hochzuladen, weil das für mich mit Arbeit verbunden ist und ja, anscheinend habe ich mit ersterem recht, du scheinst dich dazu ja nicht äußern zu wollen. :#Welche Richtlinie stört dich genau? Aber ja, du hast recht, es hätte über die eine kleine Regel, von wem Mods ernannt werden, abgestimmt werden müssen. Diesen Fehler hat die Administration eingesehen und Besserung gelobt. :#Was nichts an den Tatsachen ändert, dass du derzeit zu den inaktivsten Nutzern mit Rang zählst und die Situation deutlich besser ist als in den Vorjahren. Deine prophezeiter Apokalypse des Wikis bleibt aus, so leid es mir für dich auch tut. :#Ja, das war tatsächlich ein wenig provokant, aber in meinen Augen zumindest gerechtfertigt: Wo hast du die Admins beraten? Wen berätst du derzeit "allgemein"? (Nein, ein Blog mit Falschaussagen ist keine Beratung) Zu welchen Sponsoren außer Blanvalet hältst du unseren Kontakt? :#Gut, dann habe ich das falsch verstanden. Tut mir leid. Die Erklärung schuldest du mir immer noch, ich konnte diesen Sachverhalt nach wie vor nicht feststellen. :#"Wie dieser Thread zeigt, scheint die Administration sich größtenteils damit die Zeit zu vertreiben, abzuwarten und zu hoffen, dass Fandom irgendwann einmal die benötigten Funktionen zu einer besseren Discussions-Verwaltung implementiert, anstatt selbst die Initiative zu ergreifen." Davon abgesehen, dass "die Administration" gar nicht an der Diskussion beteiligt war, sondern nur ein einzelner Admin: Wo hast du die Info her, sie würden sich damit "die Zeit vertreiben"? Die Admins haben ein paar Dinge mehr zu tun. "Die Admins haben also willentlich eine Gefährdung in Kauf genommen." "Die Admins" waren gar nicht informiert, Onicle ist auf Discord nicht aktiv. Solche Beispiele kann ich dir noch mehr auftreiben, wenn du magst, aber das ist gar nicht mein Hauptproblem. :#(Ich antworte hier mit meiner Meinung, nicht als eine Art Stellvertreter): Leg nicht jedes einzelne Wort, das einer schöneren Formulierung dient, auf die Goldwaage. Könnte man bei dir auch machen, habe ich aber nicht vor, es existieren durchaus bessere Argumente gegen deinen Blog, da brauche ich auf so etwas nicht zurückgreifen. :#Optimistisch? Du sprichst von der schlimmsten Phase der JP, in der wir uns befänden... Aber auch wenn es ein optimmistischer Blog ist, was mir eigentlich egal ist: Bitte hänge dich nicht an Einzelheiten auf und beginne endlich damit, auf die wirklichen Kritikpunkte zu antworten. :#Also bitte, ich wüsste nicht, wo du deine mehreren Wochen her hast, soweit ich weiß, kam das bereits sehr früh. Im Gegensatz zu deiner Äußerung auf etwaige Kritikpunkte. Erstmals wurde die Kritik an deiner Wiedergabe des Discord-Verlaufs am 18. 5. geäußert. Bis heute jedoch keine Antwort außer vier Mal ein "Lade den ganzen Gesprächsverlauf hoch" (sinngemäße Wiedergabe). :Nun noch eine kleine Randbemerkung, auf die du gar nicht eingehen brauchst, weil sie bewusst provozierend ist: Du bemängelst die Defizite der JP, meinst aber, du müsstest nichts dagegen machen. (Was du auch nicht musst) Bitte tu es trotzdem, bevor du mir auf Whatsapp Nachrichten wie "Mir ist laaangweilig" schreibst. Haben wir alle mehr davon. Gruß, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 12:02, 1. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::Kun hat eigentlich schon alles soweit ausreichend beantwortet und genug gesagt, anmerken muss ich aber trotzdem, dass du die Änderung gerne als Provokation auffassen darfst, sie aber eigentlich nur als Richtigstellung gemeint war und zum anderen kann so ein Blog nun wirklich nicht als optimistisch bezeichnet werden. Mehr habe ich gar nicht zu sagen, Kun war ja schon sehr ausführlich und du gehst auf unsere Hauptkritikpunkte ja sowieso nicht ein.--Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 16:16, 1. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :::Von meiner Seite aus ist diese aus „Tu quoque“/„Ignoratio elenchi“ bestehende Diskussion beendet. Privat- und Berufsleben nicht trennen zu können zeugt von hoher Unprofessionalität. Darauf werde ich nicht weiter eingehen. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:45, 1. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::::Genauso wie Falschinformationen, Verallgemeinerungen und fehlende Kritikfähigkeit unprofessionell sind. Ich werde mich wohl mit deiner Entscheidung abfinden müssen, auch wenn sie ein wenig den Beigeschmack eines Rückzugs hat, so werde ich wohl nie Antworten auf meine Kritikpunkte halten (was nicht wirklich eine Änderung darstellt ;P). Trotz der ungeklärten Umstände noch auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 19:49, 1. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :::::Ich bedaure es wirklich sehr, dass wir zu keiner Einigung kommen konnten, ich mag gute Diskussionen eigentlich. Woran es hier lag ist ja offensichtlich. Trotzdem auf eine gute weitere Zusammenarbeit hier im Artikelbereich, nicht dass wir einen schlimmen Tiefpunkt erreichen.--Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 20:09, 1. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ''Rebels''-Episoden Hi Ben, vor Jahren hast du ja unser Rebels-Episodensystem eingeführt, dass der doppelte Pilotfilm am Anfang jeder Staffel nicht in die Episodenzählung mithineinzählt, sondern eben als Pilotfilm #X benannt wird. All die Zeit habe ich dieses System hier verbreitet. Nun aber ändert Hunter die Episodennummern der 4. Staffel nach dem System, dass der Pilotfilm als die ersten zwei Episoden zählen. Was tun? Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 15:19, 15. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Hi Onicle, :in erster Linie mit Hjhunter absprechen Datei:;-).gif Für mich bleiben die ersten beiden Folgen jeder Staffel auch weiterhin der „Pilotfilm“. Auch wenn im Laufe der 4. Staffel öfter zwei Folgen gleichzeitig ausgestrahlt wurden, merkt man doch recht gut, finde ich, dass die ersten beiden (mit Saw) inhaltlich zusammengehören und sich auch vom Rest deutlich unterscheiden. :Liebe Grüße :Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:12, 15. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::Die mit Saw sind aber reguläre Einzelfolgen, der Pilotfilm wäre der Mandalore-Teil. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 20:17, 15. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::Meinte ich ja, hatte die Mandalore-Folgen gerade komplett vergessen :D so relevant waren sie also... - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:42, 15. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::::Sehe gerade, dass die Wook dennoch auch die Saw-Folgen zusammennimmt... wäre also vielleicht doch ne Überlegung wert. Allerdings müssten wir das dann auch bei Staffelfinale 2&3 sowie Geonosis machen. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:45, 15. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::::Wir diksutieren hier drüber nun gerade an zwei verschieden Stellen - auf deiner und auf meiner Disku. Vielleicht sollten wir uns auf eine einigen. Gibt da nämlich auf meiner Diksu ein paar interessante Entdeckungen... Und btw. bin voll dafür Handlungsbögen in einen Artikel zu setzen und dann einfach unter Episodennummern zwei Nummern anzugeben. Machen wir bei Comics nämlich auch so. Da schreiben wir auch keine Artikel über die Magazin-Ausgaben, sondern über die Sonderbände mit der kompletten Geschichte und setzen dann unter VÖ-Infos die Magazin-Nummern dazu. Das ist mMn vergleichbar. --Hjhunter (Diskussion) 20:48, 18. Nov. 2017 (UTC)